The present invention relates generally to information processing techniques and more specifically to discovering object pathways of a target subject in a camera network.
Digital videos obtained from surveillance cameras are sources of data to perform investigations such as finding vehicles; searching for and finding people with specific attributes; detecting abandoned packages; and detecting traffic violations. These tasks are typically achieved by manual browsing or by employing commercial video analytic solutions.
Investigators and video analysis personnel carry out these tasks by individually reviewing any relevant camera devices in a surveillance camera network.